Urban Confessions
by VampyricRedemption
Summary: I remember the time when I first met her. She had the whitest hair that I had ever seen. Her skin like aging marble, her face aged and still lovely. Her eyes the same color as mine.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you not think I'd take the money and finish school to be a real writer? J/K! No, really, I don't own it!

**URBAN CONFESSIONS**

**_Prologue_**

I remember the time when I first met her. She had the whitest hair that I had ever seen. Her skin like aging marble, her face aged and still lovely. Her eyes the same color as mine.

She was my Great Aunt Anemone, my passed away Grandmother's younger sister. She was fifty-five when I first met her. She was eighteen years younger than her sister and traveled around with her husband around the world, never able to have children of her own after she lost her first as her sister did. Never mentioned amongst the family unless in hushed voices.

I was nine at the time she finally made an appearance and visited the family. My Uncle and Aunt made a big to-do over her visit. Great Aunt Anemone's husband had recently passed away and she had settled in a high class house in East London in the suburban town of Romford. The Urban family that she married into was very wealthy.

She was very sweet natured, but also very blunt with her opinion. It would send both my Uncle and Aunt into shocked silence when the elder woman would become very outspoken, criticizing the general life of the Dursleys. I tried to keep out of the way despite being quite comfortable with her, but she constantly dragged me to her side, making my relatives narrow their eyes. They never did like when the attention was centered on me instead of my cousin.

She told me after meeting me that I didn't look like a Harry. She told me I looked like a Harper. I brushed it aside with a shy smile, trying very hard to sink into the floor as my relatives expressed dislike of me quite blatantly as her back was turned to them.

Great Aunt Anemone didn't like that once she caught on to it which happened to be immediately. Over the years, I remember the constancy of her petitions to gain guardianship of me. She knew instantly how the Dursleys treated me after she arrived. It was almost like she was psychic.

Great Aunt Anemone was never invited over again. However she did give me her number and address just in case I ever needed a place to go when the Dursleys weren't looking. I think she knew that in years to come that I would need her when the Dursleys decided to get rid of me.

Before my third year at Hogwarts started, I thought about going there. I didn't want to be a burden though. So instead I went to the Leaky Cauldron. I wish I could have gone to her.

I never thought about it again until I was sitting on the train, riding back to the real world for the summer after I finished my fourth year. I listened absently to my friends, wondering if my Uncle would just not pick me up and I could head off to her home. I rolled my eyes. It always seemed likely.

And I had a feeling this would be the time it would happen.

I smiled when Crookshanks jumped into my lap and purred when I scratched under his chin. The smashed-faced cat bumped my hand with his head, demanding attention. I ran my hand through his fur, smoothing it down, gaining a deeper purr.

I looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. The country was a lovely thing to see. I sighed and turned to shoot Hermione a tired smile which she returned with a warmer one, her eyes glittering with acknowledgement at my boredom. I turned to look out the window again, falling into a daze.

The train slowed down, jolting me back into reality. Crookshanks had jumped from my lap and trotted back to Hermione who scooped him up. I rose to my feet when the train came to a halt. I bid everyone goodbye, quickly excusing myself, saying that I shouldn't try my Uncle's patience.

I walked past the barrier and paused when I noticed my Uncle was not there yet. I decided to disappear through the crowd as I heard the Weasleys and the Grangers follow seconds later out of the barrier. Hurrying through the crowd, I made myself scarce, something I was good at when I was here in this world.

I ended up sitting in one of those large gathering areas near the entrance, keeping an eye out for my Uncle. He never showed up in the following hours. It was nightfall and I was starting to get very worried.

No, that wasn't true. I was thinking that my greatest fear of being abandoned by my own relatives had came true. Though I knew getting upset would get me nowhere so instead I did something productive to stall my reaction.

I decided to use one of payphones and was thankful that Hermione convinced me to carry muggle money in cases of emergency. I called the Dursley home and heard the voice telling me the number had been disconnected. I frowned.

What the bloody hell was going on?

I then called a neighbor, hoping it was my friend that picked up and not her parents. Her parents hated me with a passion. I still wasn't sure why since I didn't think it was anything to do with the rumors that my relatives told everyone. I was lucky when I heard her voice.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked with a pleasant, smiling tone.

"Hey, Electra, it's me, Harry, Harry Potter," I answered with a laugh. I never did like to make awkward conversations let alone on the phone. "Can I ask a question real quick like?"

"Sure, sweetie," she answered with a curious tone. She always called others endearments. It was rather reassuring. "What's wrong?"

"Is there anything going on over at the Dursleys?" I asked with a hesitant voice.

"Well they move--" her voice trailed off.

"What's going on?" I asked with a nervous voice. "They moved? Where?"

"Australia, if I remember correctly," she replied with a sigh. "Something about a job transfer. Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Did they not tell you? They told everyone that they were coming back to pick you up and go to the new home."

"Well I've been here at the station since the train arrived some hours ago and nobody has shown up," I told her with a heavy sigh.

She was the only one that knew I was not going to a school for the criminally insane and instead to a private school in Scotland. We weren't very close, but she had always been rather kind to me. I considered her my only friend in Surrey.

"Well maybe their plane got in late and they're on their way now," she reassured me.

"Or they just abandoned me like I always knew they would," I muttered darkly.

"Now, now, don't brood," she laughed, making me smile slightly. Her laugh could make anyone smile. "Optimism is the way we should go about this situation. Like I told you, they're probably on their way to the station now."

"Well I'm glad one of us is optimistic and hopeful," I chuckled as I brushed the long strands of dark brown hair out of my face. I noted that I should probably cut it. The fringe fell down to my chin and the back was getting longer; grown out from the conservative cut I had done myself. I always had to depend on myself for appearance maintenance. Goodness knows my Aunt hadn't been good at doing anything with it. "Well I suppose I should just wait a little longer before having a full out panic attack."

"If you need anything, just call me," she told me with a lowered voice. I could hear her parents in the background now. "I'll try to help you as much as I can."

"No worries, I'll be fine," I chuckled as I rolled my eyes in amusement. "I'll probably never get to say this if they do show up, but I appreciate the fact that you've helped me out. You're a great girl."

"Someone ought to be kind to you," she giggled.

"Maybe I'll see you again?" I laughed. "Who knows?"

"It was very nice to meet you, sweetie," she told me softly. "When you next visit Surrey, look me up. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Electra," I bid before hanging up.

_Well that was awkward…_

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out the folded up piece of tan paper that looked extremely old. It was, but that was beside the point. I sighed, setting my pride to the side for once. Perhaps now was a good time as any?

I slipped the money into the machine and dialed the number carefully, looking around before refolding the paper and shoving it back into my pocket. The phone rang three times before someone picked it up. I held my breath, nervous suddenly.

_What if she didn't remember me? _

"Hello, this is the Urban residence, may I ask who is calling?" I heard a strict male tone asking, forcibly sounding very upper class and posh however I could hear an underlining of something Eastern European in his accent.

"Hi, this is Harry Potter, can I talk to Anemone Urban please?" I answered with a steady voice, not sounding nervous at all. I added quickly as an after thought, "I'm her elder sister's grandson. She visited once when I was nine. She called me Harper during the duration of that visit." I let out a laugh. "I'm not sure if she'll remember me at all."

"May I ask the importance of this call?" he replied firmly. "She's in the middle of a dinner party with friends."

"She told me to call if I ever needed anything," I explained half-heartedly. I didn't want to just show up out of the blue. It would seem very rude. Now it seemed ruder since I just interrupted a dinner party. "I suppose this current situation I am in constitutes as an emergency."

"Let me retrieve her," he told me. "It will just take a minute."

"Thank you, sir," I replied with a nervous look outside, noticing the city was accosted entirely by the night.

I noted the time being half past nine and ran my hand through my hair again. I should've made these calls earlier. It was entirely rude to be calling this late in the first place. My nerves were rising and I didn't like being here quite as much as before. Too many open spaces and too many closed ones. An attack could be done fast and ugly, leaving none the wiser.

"Harper, are you all right?" I heard the familiar voice of my Great Aunt ask worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I just got back from my boarding school a few hours ago and my Uncle hasn't shown up yet," I told her detachedly, now feeling miserable at having to state it aloud and hiding it for my pride's sake. "I called the house and the phone is disconnected. So I called a neighbor and she told me that there was a job transfer to Australia supposedly. I wasn't told this and I don't know if I should wait a little lon--"

"Where are you, Harper?" she asked firmly, cutting me off and taking complete control of the situation.

"King's Cross Station, ma'am," I answered instantly.

"You stay there," she told me. "I'm sending my driver Casino Cole to pick you up." She paused. "You'll recognize him instantly. He's rather tall, athletic build, exotic green eyes, black hair, tanned skin, a nose that looks like it's been broken repeatedly. You'll recognize him when you hear him speak. He was the one to pick up the phone earlier."

"But--" I tried to argue, but she cut me quickly off.

"I'll tell him you'll answer to Harper Urban," she continued, not wasting time. "I assume you still have that dark hair and my eyes, correct?"

"Er… yes," I replied with hesitance. "My hair's a bit lengthy though. Grown out from the conservative cut and not quite as dark as it used to be. It's a dark brown now. Black framed glasses."

"Good, good," she stated matter-of-factly. "Now you go sit down and wait. It might take awhile before he gets there. Have you eaten?"

"Not since the food trolley passed through in the late morning on the train," I answered nervously.

"If there is any place that sells food, go purchase some," she told me. "Then go sit down and stay put. Are we clear, Harper?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered quickly.

"He'll be there soon," she reassured me before hanging up.

I bit my lip and looked around as I hung the phone up. Not seeing any food places or maybe just not caring, I went to drag my trunk back over to the corner and looked at Hedwig in her cage. She looked at me patiently, keeping calm in order to keep me calm.

"I think I have the worst luck there is," I told her with a sigh.

I leaned forward and poked my fingers through the cage. She nipped them gently. Then she hooted softly.

"This will be an interesting evening," I told her with a small smile.

She hooted again.

"You don't think so?" I asked with a frown.

She ruffled her feathers and hooted again.

"Am I not suppose to be the pessimistic one in this relationship?" I asked with amusement.

She hooted again and looked at me sharply.

"I know you're looking out for me," I sighed. "I just think we should be hopeful in this situation."

She gave me a sharp look again, ruffling her feathers.

"Oh, I know," I grumbled. "I was just trying to be optimistic for once. You can't blame me. We haven't ever been on our own before and I should think this time isn't supposed to be followed by bravado and all that nonsense."

She hooted softly before nipping my fingers again.

"And don't think you should go for help," I told her firmly. "My Great Auntie was really a nice woman when I met her. I don't think it was a show. I believe she'll help us."

She hooted softly before looking at me with eyes that seemed to be filled with patient understanding. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, preparing myself for a long wait. Hedwig ruffled her feathers, shook her tail before seemingly going to sleep.

Yep, the worst luck ever.

**_Notes:_**

_Just a sample of a story I am currently working on alongside_ Venom Kisser_. Wanted to see if it'd get any attention. Comment to let me know what you all think. And, yes, the new chapter for VK is almost finished. I've been sort of in a block to say the least. The most?--I keep catching colds for four year old cousins. The stomach bug prior and lots of school work altogether. Thanks for patiently waiting and I hope this tides you all over till I can finish the new chapter of VK and edit it. Spa'sibo! _


	2. Chapter One: Cole Bantering

**URBAN CONFESSIONS**

_**Chapter One: Cole Bantering**_

"Harper Urban, I presume?" someone asked with amusement, the Russian accent almost unbearably thick.

I shivered before looking up...

And up...

And into a pair of gold-green eyes. Talk about exotic.

And very attractive.

"Yes?" I replied with raised brows as I mentally shook myself of my surprise. The man had to be taller than Bill Weasley who I knew was an even 6'3".

Yes, I asked. Wouldn't you?

"Casino Cole-Zonerowich," he introduced lightly, his eyes highly amused, "at your service."

I blushed furiously when I stood and practically felt his eyes take me in. I stood at 5'1" and probably looked like a baby in a cradle compared to him. Not to say he was fat; he wasn't. In fact, he was (at least I suspected) lean with muscle and certainly very, very tall. I had to tilt my head all the way back to look up at him. I think this made him far more amused because his eyes glittered more so than before.

"Is dis all you haff?" he asked with a skeptical look as he finished examining me before glancing down at my trunk and Hedwig in her cage, now wide awake and practically glaring at the man.

For a second, I couldn't help but feel I should know him. Then I shook myself mentally. This wasn't the time for deep thinking.

"Yes, Mr. Cole, it is," I replied evenly, meeting his eyes once more.

"Are ve ready den?" he asked as I gathered Hedwig's cage as she ruffled her feathers to appear larger than normal.

"Yes, I should think so," I replied softly, nerves getting the better half of me.

Something about him told me that he'd just as soon rip my throat out then smile at me. I couldn't help but feel sort of drawn though. I always found playing with fire nicer than anything else. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

And the man was extremely alluring, generally speaking. If his nose didn't look so mangled from what appeared to be numerous breakings, he'd actually be quite the catch. Not to say he wasn't attractive in the first place, but had he a normal nose, he'd look something akin to a swimsuit model that my Aunt Petunia seemed to love to look at whenever we went shopping and she found a magazine to page through. It's still a wonder to me how she could stay with that man she calls a husband. He was gross on so many levels, but to each their own.

The man picked up my trunk effortlessly and told me to follow him. We made it to a decent sized car and he opened the trunk, putting my trunk in it before closing it. I waited for further instruction. Front, back, it didn't matter, but I wouldn't sit where he didn't want me.

"Sit vherever," he stated, as though reading my thoughts.

I took the seat behind the drivers, not wanting my back partially turned to him in any way. Just because my Great Aunt trusted him, didn't mean I should. You should always be wary of new acquaintances. Gosh, I sounded like a rendition of my recent Defense teacher.

_Constant vigilance!_

There was an awkward silence that followed as he gracefully slipped into the driver's seat, started the car, and took off. I looked out the window into the dark London night and wondered if I had done the right thing. Then I mentally reprimanded myself. Of course I did the right thing. Right now, wizards were on an all time no-trusting high.

I looked up to see exotic eyes peering briefly at me through the rearview mirror. Those eyes were saying something. What they were saying, well I'm sure it wasn't expected. We kept locking eyes for the next few minutes before he spoke.

"You know you'd be attractive if you rid yourself of dose nerdy glasses," Casino Cole commented, his eyes meeting mine in the rearview mirror.

"Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically. "I forgot being a nerd went out of fashion since the nineties came around. I'll be sure to rectify my current situation immediately come morning."

He started laughing. "I'll be sure to inform your Aunt."

"And I'll be sure to tell her you were making fun of me," I replied, my lips lifting up in a half smile.

"I believe she'd side vith me," he told me with a low chuckle. "She might even take you up on dat morning trip."

"Then I'll be sure to tell her it's not needed," I replied with a frown. "I'm quite all right with the way I look."

"I assume you haven't looked in a mirror recently," he chuckled with a lower voice that was almost a purr.

"I'm not sure whether I should be comfortable with a man twice my age talking about me being attractive or not," I stated calmly.

"Vhy vould dat make you uncomfortable?" he chuckled.

"I think it's against the Laws of nature and God," I replied with a raised brow.

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Laws vere made to be broken."

"And God just wants us to be happy?" I asked rhetorically.

"I can't see him vanting anything less," he replied with a laugh.

"I can see your reason," I noted.

"I'm glad you grasp the concept," he chuckled in a decibel above bedroom.

"However I'm not some brainless yuppie," I stated with a smirk.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "Dat vould take all the fun out of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it would."

We fell silent for a time. I looked out the window, trying to make out shapes in the night as we drove past. My eyes wandered and again met his own in the rearview mirror. I could tell he had been eyeing me for some time between the times he looked around as he drove.

"It would be inevitably tacky to be seen in an interpersonal relationship with my Great Aunt's driver," I stated matter-of-factly.

"I promise you'll haff fun," he chuckled wickedly.

"And I promise you that it'll be considered statutory rape," I replied with a small smile.

"How old are you?" he asked with a mock faltering tone.

"Almost fifteen, Mr. Cole," I answered with amusement.

He sighed heavily. "Bummer."

I started laughing. "Perhaps you'll soon find another to chase after?"

"Not bloody likely," he muttered darkly.

"Aw, yes, your approach was a bit too becoming and rabid, Mr. Hound Dog," I teased.

"I am not a _dog_," he hissed.

"Forgive me," I laughed. "Did you want to be compared to a _bunny rabbit with sexual prowess_?"

"---"

"I see," I noted with pursed lips, trying to suppress the grin that threatened to split my face. "Is _cat in heat_ more to your liking?"

"Da, it vould be," he growled.

"Now, now Tiger," I eased with a small smile. "There is no need to turn your stripes into spots."

"I can't talk to you anymore," he stated grumpily.

I leaned back into the seat and smirked as I met his eyes in the rearview mirror again. "Good. I'm proud that you can take the time to learn _Silence_."

He paused and I could almost see the smirk he gave in result. "You are very mean-spirited. Has anyone told you dat?"

"Not lately," I replied thoughtfully. "Besides, I wasn't being mean in the least. I was actually being quite playful. I rarely ever get to spar verbally with anyone these days."

"I see," he chuckled. "You are easily bored."

"You'd think not considering how much trouble I'm likely to get into," I replied, turning my gaze to the night. I sighed. "Perhaps that is why I was abandoned? I'm too much trouble."

He growled. "I've only met the people you lived vith once, but to say you're the bad one of the lot is pushing it."

"Then you are the driver I briefly saw that one day," I noted with a look of comprehension. "For a moment, I thought you seemed passingly familiar."

"Da, I vas the one to point out to your Aunt your living situation," he stated with a rough and angry tone. "It is shameful dat ve could not gain guardianship of you. Do not say you're the bad one, Harper. Dose people vere quite vile."

I fell silent as I looked out the window. Maybe he was right? It wasn't my fault.

But after years of hearing that it was, it's hard to say who's right and who's wrong anymore.

_**Notes:**_

_To answer that one reviewer about why he's carrying the number about... Well don't you carry odd ball things about with you when you go to places? Harry's always needed to keep things on him otherwise the Dursleys or someone will take it. It's like a safety precaution. I myself carry a pen and small notebook everywhere I go. I hook the pen to my knee-high boot and slide the notebook in my back or coat pocket. It's just a silly precaution. You know, always be prepared. _

_And, yes, I'm going to try and continue this one. I wrote the rest of this as I needed to take a break from the other and think over what I was writing. This is along the lines of free-writing here, funnily enough. Thank you for the reviews. You'll be meeting the Aunt in the next chapter. _

_More COMMENTS, PLEASE! _


	3. Chapter Two: Off Balance

**URBAN CONFESSIONS**

_**Chapter Two: Off Balance**_

When we arrived at the house, I was stunned into silence. It was an old European brick-like house that was two stories. A balcony above the front door with white railing. A white fence circled one side of the house, no doubt hiding the back of the property. A garage to the other side of the house that Casino drove into. The house was very elegant and high-class to say the least.

"The property is two and an half acres," Casino chuckled as he turned the engine off and turned back to look fully at me. "Dere is a small cottage towards the back dat I live in. Your Aunt insists to haff me nearby so she had it built. She is very kind."

"Is she unable to manage without you?" I asked in concern.

"She prefers someone around since her husband's passing," he reassured me. "Dat and your Aunt is a terrible driver."

I grinned as I could only imagine how bad. He laughed when seeing my expression before slipping out of the car and going to retrieve my trunk from the back. I slipped out, taking care to not jostle Hedwig in her cage as she clicked her beak when she caught sight of Casino again. She ruffled her feathers, only to appear even larger than before.

"Your bird does not like me," Casino stated matter-of-factly.

"It's rather unusual," I replied. "She's usually more friendly than this. Then again, she's been very mistrustful of others for a long while now that I think about it."

"Understandable," he chuckled. "Considering the circumstances." He took my trunk full in his arms and closed the trunk of the car firmly. "Let's just hope most of dose old birds haff flown the coop."

"Oh, good, you're back," I heard a soft voice from behind me, making me turn to look at the little woman standing in the doorway.

Her eyes were the exact same color as mine. At first glance they looked like the a very dark emerald, but if the light hit it just right the specks of that dark emerald and lighter emerald and peridot jumped out about the iris. It was a very eye-catching color and just as I remembered.

She still had the whitest hair and still aged and very beautiful. I always wondered if my own mother would have looked just as well as her from time to time. They looked eerily similar whenever I thought hard on it. I wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if my Aunt had actually been my grandmother had I been shown a picture of my mother prior to meeting her. It was a remarkable resemblance.

"Come on, dear, let's get you inside and have a look at you," she laughed as I felt Casino nudge me forward.

I hurried inside after her and Casino followed at a slow pace. I entered a large and very clean kitchen. My Aunt pulled me out of Casino's way and told him to put my trunk upstairs before turning back to me. She inspected me thoroughly even going so far as to pinch the side of my arm.

"You need more weight on you," she announced before tugging me over to the bar and forcing me to take a seat. "Have you been getting enough to eat at that school of yours, Harper?"

"Um... yes," I answered, feeling slightly off-balance. "Aunt Anemone, are you sure this is oka--?"

"Oh, nevermind that, dear," she laughed, smiling at me as she pulled something from the fridge and retrieved a plate. "You need to eat something. I can always tell when someone hasn't eaten."

"Um... okay," I mumbled, blushing.

Okay, it was funny when she acted like this when I was younger. However now I understood why the Dursleys were thrown off. She always had a one-tracked mind. I also think she does it purposely if that sparkle in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Don't give me that look, dear," she reprimanded. "I may be odd, but I do not warrant the craziness that others apply to me."

"I didn't think you were crazy, Aunt Anemone," I stated matter-of-factly, trying to bring my courage to a forefront. "I'm just out of my element."

"Of course you would be, Harper," she laughed, winking at me as she brought the plate over and set it in front of me. She patted my cheek. "No one has ever taken care of you properly. Now don't you worry. We'll have those people in trouble at the end of the week."

She was so matter-of-fact that I nearly felt scared at the unruly calmness she held. I tried to gather logic to my side. "But I don't want them to be in trouble--"

"They abandoned you," she cut me off firmly. Her words sliced through my numbed heart. "They deserve nothing but jail time. Now let me take care of everything. You don't need to worry yourself."

"I'd rather not be a burden to them any longer," I stated softly, trying not to show how hurt I was to her. "I'd much rather let it rest."

"Heart of gold," she sighed with a soft smile at me as she retrieved silverware. Hedwig looked like she had swallowed something sour as she watched with surprised eyes. "Just like my dear Alexander; God rest his ashes wherever they may have blown." She placed the silverware down before eyeing the cage in my arms. "And who is this lovely critter?"

"This is Hedwig," I answered with a smile down at my snowy owl.

"Hedwig?" my Aunt asked with a mischievous smile. "You must be like my neice on my husband's side. She named her daughter Hermione for some odd reason. Weird names if you ask me. I always like classic but modern names myself."

"Hermione Granger?" I asked with a sudden frown.

"You know the little rascal?" Her eyes lit up and a bright smile filled her face.

"We go to the same school," I replied with a sudden smile. "She's my friend."

"Well this is a small world after all," she sang with delight. "We must get all of us together for dinner. I've been meaning to have my neice and her husband, and daughters over since Christmas, but little Hermione stayed for the holidays. Something about a dance. Did you two go together by any chance?"

I knew that glint that lit her eyes. Hermione would scream if she saw it. I knew I suppressed one.

"No, we're just friends," I replied sternly.

"Oh, don't give me that tone," she reprimanded with a frown before taking the cage out of my arms without a by-your-leave. "Now eat, Harper. I don't want to have to put you into a hospital due to you being so skinny. Makes a woman wonder."

My eyes widened and I did as told. There was no way in heck that I was going to another hospital before school started. She'd have to get that oversized man to catch me first.

"Does she eat anything special, dear?" my Aunt asked as she set the cage nearby, fawning over Hedwig.

"She likes to catch her own food," I replied after swallowing the spicy tasting food. "I have special treats for her. I have to buy them at a private store here in London that's hard to find."

"Really?" she asked. "Well I suppose you'll have to show me this special place in the future." She sighed. "Are you all right, Harper dear?"

I paused. Was I? I shook myself mentally.

"I don't think it's fully hit me," I noted passingly, looking at her with a side glance. "It's not like I never expected it to happen."

"This is quite intolerable," she stated before smiling again. "We must get you new clothes. I can't have you walking around here in clothing that barely fits. My friends wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Nor would Casino and his siblings." Suddenly, a large gleam appeared in her eyes. "Nor his father." She gave a dramatic shiver, making me smile and laugh. "Then again, that man can come on over here any time he chooses and lecture me."

"Auntie, I don't need to hear such things," I teased, unable to help myself.

"Oh, you," she giggled, looking prettier than before. "Don't worry. He's married and happily so. I get enough by staring alone."

I closed my eyes, leaning forward, and laughing hard. Casino appeared back into the room, chuckling. I looked up to see him smiling at my Aunt fondly.

"My father vill be happy to hear dis," Casino remarked after grabbing the plate I finished and proceeding to wash it. "Your nephew is a mean one. He called me a _cat in heat_."

"You are a _cat in heat_," my Aunt remarked with a broad smile. "If it wasn't for the fact that you are nice to look at and have a rich foreign accent, none of us would put up with you very long."

I covered my mouth and watched as he glared at her. It wasn't a mean glare though. It was fully playful and it looked like it was an ongoing joke between the two of them. My Aunt gave me a cheeky smile.

"He's a bit of a man-whore, that one," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Anemone!" he growled with amused eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true." She gave me a smile. "I think you should get to bed, dear. It must have been a long train ride from your school, I suspect."

"Um... yes."

"We'll discuss everything in the morning," she stated as she pulled me out of my chair. She looked at Casino. "You'd better get to bed yourself, sonny. I do not value slacking. Now off you trot."

He harrumphed playfully before leaving through the garage door. I grabbed Hedwig's cage before following my Aunt into the living room that was large and open. The furniture an oak wooding and perwinkle blue with other shades of blue throughout the room. It was very calm and mellow.

She led me up the stairs and up to an open hallway. "The bathroom is right across from us and your room to the right of it. My room's to the left. Now if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. I'd rather you ask than make an utter fool of yourself. The guest room is to the right and the next right. The computer and the library is to the right as well. Do not hesitate about using either. However be careful with the sculptures. They're from India and very fragile."

My Great Aunt and Uncle had been living in and around India before settling back into England years before. However they also had a house in America at one point in Salem from what I remember hearing when my Aunt Petunia and her were discussing back during that one visit. Though I didn't hear about whether or not she still retained that house.

Maybe that could be useful one day?

_Okay, now was not the time inner-voice guy..._

"Now I'd like to see no bags under those eyes in the morning, are we clear?" Aunt Anemone stated with narrowed eyes, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, nodding once.

She led me to the room I was staying in and I sat Hedwig's cage on the desk by the window. I looked at my Aunt nervously. I was unsure how to act during these silent moments.

Her eyes softened and I was suddenly swept into a hug. "My little Harper."

I patted her awkwardly on the back, unsure of what to do. "There, there."

She snorted softly, pulling away. "You'll need to work on the hugging, dear." She smiled again. "One minute you were this little duck and now you look so grown." A frown appeared on her face as she pushed my hair out of my face. "We need to get you some other glasses and cut your hair. You look like a nerdy ruffian."

_Gee, thanks. _

"Now get some sleep," she laughed and ruffled my hair before leaving me alone in the lit room.

It was around midnight that I was still up, looking through one of my books, unable to sleep. I suddenly caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look out the window.

There pacing back and forth was Casino. He looked up and caught my gaze. A smile flitted across his face.

_**Notes:**_

_When I thought about it, I imagined Harry to look similar to Jackson Rathbone, funnily enough. He was the closest I could imagine and about striking. I saw him in Twilight (yes, I watched it with several friends out of curiosity; could never get into the books though) and saw him playing Jasper Hale and was most impressed. He can be geeky and then be completely cute in retrospect. I imagined Harry to be the same. So that's a tidbit for those looking for a carbon copy of this character I imagine. Oh, and Anemone is like the equivalent of Diane Lane; not to say she looks like her, just ages well with pretty features of a no doubt prettier face back in her prime. Not that she'll ever admit to being out of her prime. Never ever._

_More COMMENTS, PLEASE! _


	4. Chapter Three: Red Star Revelations

**URBAN CONFESSIONS**

_**Chapter Three: Red Star Revelations**_

I woke up slumped in the chair I was sitting in last night, my face pressed into my potions textbook. Groaning, I sat up and stretched before looking around in speculation. I heard movement downstairs and then a loud banging of a pot along with a stifled curse. A happy whistle followed. A smile tugged at my lips as I recognized it to be my Great Aunt.

I decided to test limits and take a shower. Though I didn't dare to take one longer than two minutes. Then I dressed in one of my white dress shirts and a pair of long boot cut jeans that were loose that Hermione bought me last Christmas. Yes, I still fit in them as sad as the idea seems.

Then I made my way downstairs. That is once I checked out most of the upstairs in reverent curiosity. I couldn't help but peer about.

I went about the lower half of the house just as curiously as I did the upper half. There were different items of shiny proportion that caught my eyes and I had to examine them thoroughly. A small laugh had me spinning around with wide eyes of surprise.

My Great Aunt smiled at me. "You do realize that you'll have time later to thoroughly search the house? Now come on, we need to get some food in that belly of yours before you waste away." Then a firm expression appeared on her face. "And please do try not to get into the safe."

"What safe?" I asked as I followed her into the kitchen.

"The one in my room," she answered lightly. "I'd rather you not play with the firearms that once belonged to my dear Alexander." She turned and I noticed the wicked grin and gleaming eyes. "He taught me how to shoot at two hundred feet with a rifle, you know? I killed my own Reindeer while we visited Russia one year. I even got to skin it and fry it up. They're good eating. The antlers are down in the basement if you need proof." I must have looked startled because she patted my cheek and told me to sit down. "Don't worry, dear. Casino keeps me from playing with the weapons. He tells me a _Babushka shouldn't play vith dem_."

"With the look in your eyes, I think I might have to agree with him," I noted nervously, trying to relax.

"Oh, nonsense," she chirped happily as she placed a plate of eggs in front of me. "I just love the fire that shoots out the end of the barrel is all. Nothing to worry about, my Harper."

"Uh... sure," I replied with a dubious smile in return.

_Dear Lord_, I thought to myself,_ it's a manslaughter charge waiting to happen_.

"Now eat up, dear," she urged with a grin as she gathered her own plate. "It's going to be a long day."

I looked up and peered at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me with a large frown. "We're shopping, of course. I cannot let a child of mine go about in rags. Did you not follow the conversation we had last night?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you'd do it immediately or at all really," I replied honestly.

"Nonsense," she chirped, her eyes lighting up. "Now eat up. I can't having you passing out in one of the stores. I'm not sure who would die of embarrassment first."

I did as told as I tried to process what her motives could possibly be. The woman seemed to have this air of springing surprises on others that were unaware. I finished my plate quickly, not really bothering on taking my time. My Aunt finished a couple minutes later. My head shot up when I heard ringing of the doorbell sort.

"Wash these plates, please?" my Aunt asked kindly before hurrying to answer the door.

I did as asked, taking extreme care with the china as I let my thoughts wander in mild panic. _What if it was one of Dumbledore's playmates? _

Then I snorted, _They're not sleeping with him. Hardly a bunch of playmates. They do however have their heads shoved up his arse. _

I washed off the dishes off and found where they go, placing them carefully inside before closing the cabinet. A sudden thought occurred to me: _Does that mean that Dumbledore's their bitch?_ Followed by a thought that wasn't caught in time before it came out as: _That's one stretched out old man._

I gave a grossed-out expression to the cabinet before turning around as I felt someone staring at me. I looked down to see a small boy staring back up at me curiously. The resembalance between the both of us was somewhat eerie.

If not for the green eyes that had a small hint of gold in them around the pupil, inky black hair like Casino's that was shorter than mine, and pouting lips, he'd look like a twin of mine had I been the same age he was currently. Albeit he did look entirely more healthy than I did at that age, but it made no difference. It was creepy, but he was just so darn adorable that it really didn't matter.

I smiled after running my tongue over my teeth to second check their cleanliness before greeting him, "Hi."

"Zd'rravstvuite," he chirped in an equally adorable voice. Then he chirped, "Po'ka," before disappearing behind my Aunt and another lady.

"_Hello_ and _bye_ in Russian," the other lady supplied; a posh accent. "Which again, hello. You must be Harper."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

She looked like a sleek feline, to put it bluntly. She was a tall, athletically thin woman with curves most girls pined after, ice blue irises in cattish eyes, and wavy, inky black hair that fell to her waist and appeared to be very thick. Her skin was as pale as mine. She wore a dusky lavender colored peasant top with wide sleeves, medium dark boot-cut jeans, black tennis shoes, and a pale pink and yellow plastic choker with beads that caught the light that had been popular among muggle teens I noticed. Tattoo, something.

The way she held herself was graceful and relaxed. She looked to not be intimidated by much in the world at large. The smile was kind, but it also held a dangerous vibe to it.

"Um... yes," I replied after mentally shaking myself. "Good morning."

Something screamed predator despite the innocent look. The little boy however didn't scream it. What was going on?

What was she?

And, for that matter, what was Casino?

Were they vampires? No.

Werewolves? Not likely. They didn't seem to have a doggish influence at all.

Something elven or fae?

Was that the same thing? I could never remember things like that at times like this.

My mind jumped back to the present.

"And he's so polite," the lady giggled to my Aunt sweetly.

"This is Indigo Rose Cole," Aunt Anemone introduced. "She's Casino's younger half-sister. The little one is Krystof Illarion Zonerowich. He's the son of Casino's twin sister."

"We don't mention her name," Indigo added with a dark look. "She's a horrible slut and an irresponsible mother."

My brows shot up. "I'm taking there is a story behind all this?"

"One that is not to be heard on such a lovely morning," Indigo stated firmly before giving me a glittery smile. "Krys looks like what I would imagine you to look like if you were five as well."

"I wasn't as weight-heavy," I noted in quiet agreement to her assessment.

My Great Aunt's eyes gained a fiery glint however it disappeared just as suddenly.

"We should have Krys call you _Daddy_ in one of the stores," Indigo purred, her eyes lit up in mischief.

"Are you joining us?" I asked kindly in surprise.

"Of course," she answered, laughing. "Nana wouldn't know the first thing about shopping for teenage boys. I have three brothers on _my_ side of the family and I dressed most of them. Of course, now they're hopeless when it comes to shopping without my help. Except for Cary. He's married and found a woman with enough sense. My other brothers though are nonsensical. Which brings to mind my next thought: Where is my dear older brother Casino?"

"He hasn't came in yet," Aunt Anemone noted before looking at me with a smile.

I paused and shifted my eyes to the sides before meeting her gaze. "What's that look for?"

"Would you go get Casino, Harper dear?" Aunt Anemone asked with a soft smile. I noticed Indigo's nose flare and she gave me a thoughtful look; she had been doing that every time my Great Aunt's back was turned. "His little house is out back."

"Yes, _Nana_," I replied feeling slightly awkward for calling her such as I headed out back to the little cottage that looked simplistic, nice. I was thankful to have remembered to put on shoes when dressing for a moment before I reached the front door.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I frowned.

"Mr. Cole-Zonerowich?" I called, testing the door handle and opening the door easily. "Are you here? Sir?"

I stepped inside and looked around. The living room was simple, clean, but very cozy looking. I noted the kitchen was cleaner than any I had ever seen except for my Aunt Petunia's and the other one in the house I just came from. I closed the door behind me and stepped in further.

"Hello? Mr. Cole-Zonerowich?" I called softly, feeling nervous.

I looked around and spotted a calendar on the wall. The days of the full moon were circled. I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at the handwriting detailing _next meeting_.

I yowled in startle when I was abruptly slammed into the wall. A larger body pinning my own. I closed my eyes and felt my magic react violently.

The body was torn from me and slammed into something solid with a thud. I shook with adrenaline and turned to look at the large form of Casino on the ground across the room. I raced over to check on him in panic.

"Oh, God," I repeated over and over miserably. "I'm so sorry. Sorry. Don't be dead. Shite. I'm sorry."

I jumped away from him when he groaned, "You'd better be happy dat I haff vards against the detection of magic on dis house and your Aunt's house."

I scrambled forward and checked his vitals while snapping, "You're the one that attacked me."

"You entered my personal residence vithout permission," he shot back as he grabbed my wrists before I could touch him.

My eyes narrowed. "Well if you had the decency to lock the bloody door--"

"Dat doesn't give you the right to go about as you please," he hissed.

"You better let go of me or I'll throw your arse across this room again," I snarled.

"Vell if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived making threats," he chuckled in amusement after a moment as he yanked me forward.

"Let me go," I snapped as I struggled, but instantly fell still when he sat up and sniffed the back of my neck. "What are you doing?"

"You keep smelling better vhen I make you angrier," he purred before licking the back of my neck. "Your smell is intoxicating." He let out a low chuckle. "You smell like you're in some sort of heat."

A furious flush of red filled my face as I renewed my struggle. "You mother--" I paused. "Excuse me? You knew who I was and you didn't tell me?"

"Took you long enough," he chuckled before nuzzling my neck.

"Exactly what are you besides completely mental?" I asked as calmly as I could as I felt like a mouse with a big kitty.

"I am descended from dose vith tiger lycanthropy," he stated with an amused tone. "Siberian tigers, to be exact. My father vas English and vas bitten vhen very young and visiting the Soviet vhile my mother vas born a tiger lycan in Moscow."

That made me look up at him as he pulled away. "There's different species of the specific animal lycanthropy? And tiger? Are there others?"

It didn't help that this subject fascinated me to no end. I had always found those afflicted with lycanthropy to be quite interesting. It appealed to me in no end.

Severus Snape who subbed for the missing Remus Lupin didn't even mention there were other kinds. Nor did Remus for that matter. For that matter, neither did Hermione. Was this not some sort of common knowledge? Or was it uncommon?

Was he lying?

_He'd better not be_, I growled mentally. _I'd have to toss him into another wall to knock the ever-loving sense out of him for it_.

However that probably should wait until later. The fact that he still had my wrists was starting to infuriate the living hell out of me. I finally snapped and hissed, my teeth rearranging and long fangs appearing, gleaming threateningly.

Next thought hit me though and made me tug away harder, making him let me go and hit the ground hard. I snarled as I sat up and glared at him. He grinned in reply.

"What the hell does it mean when you say I smell like I'm _in some sort of heat_?"

He shrugged. "You smell like you're in heat. Dis is probably the reason vhy your _Hedwig _doesn't like me or anyone around you. It's very distracting."

"Gee, thanks," I sneered. "I'm supposedly in heat and that's why my familiar goes beserk every time someone comes anywhere near me? Get real. It's probably a soap ingredient that you're smelling. And--" I smacked my forehead with dramatic sarcasm. "--You're a bloody were-tiger. Of course she freaks out. She's practically on the menu in your case, you ninny." I shot him a threatening glare. "And if I find out you harmed one single feather on her, I'll get the rifle that my Auntie has in that safe up in her room, some silver bullets, and hunt your arse down. Then I'll skin you just for the reason it sounds sort of like fun."

His brows shot up and he grinned at me like a Cheshire cat. "Your threat has been noted as vas your nonsensical rambling prior."

My face flushed with anger.

"Are you an animagus?" he suddenly asked, distracting me from my moment of anger. My fangs retracted slowly in result.

I hesitated before nodding. "I shifted accidentally earlier in the school year and have been able to do it since." I shrugged and gave him a sheepish look. "I stumble upon a lot of talents accidentally."

It was close enough to the truth anywise.

"And vhat are you?" he asked with an amused smile.

"None of your darn business," I answered before standing up. "Now get up and come on. Your nephew and sister just arrived."

"I'm vell avare of dat," he chuckled. "I can smell dem."

I lifted a brow and gritted my teeth, hissing, "And you attacked me why?"

"Oh, dat vas just for fun."

"I see," I growled before stalking out of the house.

This was going to be a long day and I wasn't sure that that man would make it to the afternoon considering the situation.

_**Notes:**_

_Yeah, Diane Keaton would be funny, but I honestly cannot see her doing half the things that Anemone does in my mind. Although after watching _Because I Said So_, anything is possible. I just realized what I really likened her as: Vivien Leigh. She looks so classy and elegant, but it's pretty much deceiving. I always imagined her appearance was something clean and noble, but her mouth and mind are another matter. Her mouth is something like Shirley MacLaine in _Mrs. Winterbourne_. _

**_Please leave comments... I like to hear your opinions or ideas... I may be a writer, but my imagination only extends so far!_**

**_COMMENTS, PLEASE???!!!_**


	5. Chapter Four: Teal Kimonos

**URBAN CONFESSIONS**

_**Chapter Four: Teal Kimonos**_

It was about late eleven in the morning when we made our way into The Liberty, the Romford Mall, and straight into the Opticians, Vision Express. It had taken so long to get here due to the fact that my Great Aunt and Indigo agreed that it would be beneficial just to cut my hair then and there. So now I sported hair that went down below my nose and was short in the back as it curled wildly and went every which way under the sun.

The time spent in the Opticians was a learning experience at best. When asked when I was last seen, I replied with when I was seven. The doctor scowled at my Great Aunt and immediately started testing me. My Great Aunt stood to the side and after the man had finished, telling me my vision had somewhat worsened (which would explain the headaches) and my new prescription, my Aunt pulled him to the side and gave him a firm talking to. Apparently, she took offense at his scowl and made it well known.

I exited the room quickly, not wanting to be dragged into their heated conversation. Indigo met me at the front, frowning when she noted my Aunt not with me. Casino and Krystof nowhere to be seen.

"Is Nana still talking to the doctor?" she asked. I raised a brow at her until she started to smile. "Oh, you've already been told. I suppose Casino is the one that made you aware." She shook her head and placed her hand on my shoulder. "How about we look at the frames?--You can't keep those others. They look to be very childish on you."

"Your brother called them nerdy," I told her with a frown.

"He's right," she replied with a smile down at me. "They are too geeky for you, not that you don't already look quite the little geek."

I flushed with embarrassment. "Thank you."

"Don't worry," she laughed, squeezing my shoulder slightly. "You're actually nice-looking if cleaned up, I'm sure. Amazingly some geeks have that power. You'll probably age well by the looks of it."

"Oh, too many powers," I joked faintly making her laugh.

"You're nothing like I expected considering the papers," she confessed lightly causing me to frown darkly. "Not to worry, I don't believe most of what people say about others. You should always meet someone first and not rely on other's opinions to make yours. Otherwise you just end up part of the flock and we can't be having that at all."

I smiled lightly at her sincere words, "Thanks. That actually makes me feel a bit better."

"Don't let others tell you what to think, Harper," she told me firmly. "You shouldn't let them push you around either. They're weak. You're not. I can tell."

"Animal instinct?" I teased, unable to stop myself.

"Woman's intuition," she replied with a smirk.

"Same thing," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"These look nice," she inserted, pulling a set of frames out and handing them to me. "Try them on. Let me see." I did as told and she wrinkled her nose. "Perhaps not."

This continued for several minutes before she found a pair _just right_. I nearly rolled my eyes. I felt like a ruddy doll that she was making up to be oh-so-lovely. However I found as much as she annoyed me, I kind of liked being around her. She made it fun.

We ended up choosing a silver titanium pair with rectangular frames (the corners circular) and made me look older and not as silly as the thick black-framed glasses I have currently. In that time, my Great Aunt had joined us and looked thoroughly pleased with herself. I gathered that she liked putting others in their place and had clearly succeeded again.

I couldn't blame her. I always liked the feeling after those few times I got to do so myself. It was rather exhilirating.

We went to the register and paid for them. The happy blonde woman took them and told us that they would be ready in a couple hours. Then we left to go clothes shopping.

More like dragged in my case.

We went to a store called _Next_ and started going through pants. When asked, I replied that I liked boot-cut jeans. This was due to the pair that I was wearing that were comfortable beyond belief. Though the next thing I know I was carrying jeans to the dressing room and trying them on.

My Great Aunt more or less bought six pairs of various colors (or washes as Indigo explained quickly to me). She also bought an oriental blue shirt that Indigo picked out with a _cookie monster_ picture on it and slid in a pair of brown biker boots that looked durable. She had been questioning my shoe size earlier in the car.

From there we had met up with Casino who looked thoroughly amused when I mouthed_ 'help me' _behind the women's backs with a pout and large kitten eyes. He shook his head with a rather evil smirk and gleam in his eyes and told them matter-of-factly that I needed new undergarments too. They looked surprised before pulling me after them after shoving the bags at Casino. Krystof just grinned up at his uncle with mirth, stifling his laughter.

"Is your preference boxers or briefs?" Indigo asked conversationally as she literally dragged me into the next store with a smile.

"I... um..."

My face had to be stark red.

"Well?" she prompted with a wicked grin.

"Well... I... um... that is to say..."

I looked for help from my Great Aunt with wide, pleading eyes.

She gave a seraphic smile in return. Her eyes were wholly reassuring. I should have realized it was misleading.

"Boxer briefs," she answered for me with a note of finality.

"What size?" Indigo asked casually as if it was such a normal thing to ask anybody in the vicinity.

My Great Aunt took on a thoughtful gaze, circled me like an evil vulture, and stated firmly, "Small. I do not think he could possibly be a medium with how tiny he is."

"He really does need to gain some weight," Indigo agreed sweetly, the devil shining out of her eyes.

"And some height," I grumbled as she pulled me with her to the undergarment section of the store.

"He does have muscle tone though," my Great Aunt noted with a sad smile.

"That he does," Indigo agreed as she grabbed a package of four, all varying colors. "Still, he's entirely too skinny. He looks like a little girl, he's so tiny."

"You do realize that the tiny male you're referring to is standing right here," I growled with annoyance.

"Oh, shush, Harper dear," my Great Aunt scolded with an amused smile as she grabbed a package of white althletic shirts.

I caught sight of Casino and Krystof a couple minutes later in the sleepwear section. I made my way over to them quickly, using Casino's abnormally large stature to hide behind. Krystof traded places with me as he raced over to stand with my Great Aunt and Indigo. I kicked Casino after Krystof was with the women.

"Vhat vas dat for?" he asked after grunting.

"You're a rude, motherfucking cat," I snapped with irritation. "You could've kept your mouth closed, thank you very much."

"And vhat?" he asked with a smug smirk. "Miss the excitement?" He then frowned. "And I do not participate in incest."

"Let me guess," I replied smartly, "beastiality more your fancy?"

He pulled out a silk teal colored kimono with a rather fetching tiger design and held it to me, "No, but you vould be if you vore dis and nothing else."

My face had to have gone blood red. That or my eyes. Sure, the robe would've only fallen to my knees, but still. It was the principle of the thing.

And before I could stop the words from slipping past my lips, I replied, "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me, Man-Eater."

I stalked off over to Indigo who was grinning madly.

"I think you've shocked him into actual silence," she giggled madly. "For a second, I didn't even think you were going to reply. Fifty points for you, but he trumps you with a hundred."

"Why?" I asked with confusion before following her gaze.

"He's buying that robe," she laughed ruefully.

"Why is my Casino buying a robe?" my Great Aunt butted in with a frown, holding tightly to Krystof's hand.

"He thinks that when he finally seduces your nephew that he'll get Harper to wear it just for his own kicks," Indigo answered bluntly.

My Great Aunt frowned deeply before looking at me firmly. "Not until you're the age of consent and, for goodness sake, make him chase you. That man needs a reality check. Those silly bints are always ready to spread their legs at the chance of him docking."

I sputtered in embarrassment. "You're allowing this nonsense to proceed?"

I was happily going to forget her last statement.

"Well, of course," she replied with a bright air. "If you're gay, then have at it. He's of good healthy stock and it saves me the trouble of having to deal with outsiders you two would bring into my home. I kill two birds with one stone."

"You make it sound like we're cattle."

She gave me a sudden stern look. "However I still expect grand babies. Adoption, surrogate, or otherwise. One of each gender. No need to be incompetent about the entire thing."

"Nana, I'm not even interested in him," I interrupted.

"And why not?"

"He's a pain in the..." I paused, sheepish. "He's not my type and he's too old for me. It'd be grave-robbing."

"Isn't it supposed to be cradle-robbing?" Indigo laughed, but we ignored her.

"You don't even know him, Harper dear," she argued.

"Well there's another reason why I'm not interested," I replied earnestly. "And what I do know is really distasteful in my opinion."

She made an indifferent noise in the back of her throat before taking the packages, leaving Indigo and I to stand together in the open. Krystof hurried after the old woman with a large smile. My Great Aunt stopped momentarily, took three pairs of large, black men's pajama pants that were on sale and then proceeded to the front, paying for everything.

"She means well," Indigo sighed. "She just wants Casino to settle down and if she could get you to do so as soon as possible as well..."

"It'd save a load of trouble for her, perchance?"

"Quite."

"I happen to think your brother an idiot."

"I happen to agree, but he does have his moments."

"Enlighten me since I have yet to see a single one."

"I'll let you figure out those on your own."

"Which means you'd rather me suffer?"

"Oh, yes, indeed. I love watching prey wallow about in misery. It's quite delightful."

I followed her out of the store as she raced to meet up with the larger group. I was right. It was going to be a long day.

_**Notes:**_

_I've been working on this the entire time. Future scenes mostly, but I hurried through this so you could have an update. They'll be having dinner in the next chapter with actual words from Krystof this time. I might add even more than that. _

_And I did tell you that Anemone had quite the mouth so don't be so surprised. I had her innocent the first and a bit mouthy the next. I hope I didn't insult too many. And to_ WiccaWolf91_,_ _I hope I'm still drawing you in. _

_And to the "_stretched out old man_" line, it came out of nowhere, I assure you. I grossed myself out, too. _

_**Please leave comments... I like to hear your opinions or ideas... Tell me what you'd like to see next in this story!**_

_**COMMENTS, PLEASE???!!!**_


End file.
